Embrace
by Camille Frost
Summary: Sakura no había sido la misma desde la noche en que la violaron. Por eso cuando le ofrecieron macharse de Tomoeda no lo dudó ni un instante y se marchó a un país muy diferente al suyo. Ahora su hermano va a casarse y tiene que regresar. Y su padre no parece estar muy dispuesto a dejarla marchar. Y también hay un chico de impresionantes ojos dorados que no la dejan dormir en paz.
1. Prólogo: Mariposas

**Bueeeno, esta historia ya la había subido. Y ya la había eliminado alegando que "no era la más adecuada para un fanfic" y, sin embargo, aquí estoy de vuelta. Lo cierto es que en cierto punto me di cuenta de que estaba imitando las personalidades de Syaoran y de Sakura y dije "pues va y resulta que sí es material de fanfic"... y aquí me tenéis. Resubo el prólogo y mañana (o pasado) subiré ya el primer capítulo.**

**Siento mucho marearos tanto :P**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El cielo está gris y a punto de desplomarse. La lluvia amenaza y las madres prudentes corren a casa para recoger la ropa que han dejado tendida. Sakura las observa agarrar a sus hijos de las muñecas regordetas y arrastrarlos calle abajo —o calle arriba— con el fiel propósito de mantener seca la colada. Sakura, sentada en un banco del parque, se pregunta si su madre irá a buscarla para llevarla a rastras al apartamento tan enorme en el que viven. Son las siete de la tarde, todavía hay luz natural, pero sabe que no debería estar en la calle a esas horas. Tiene trece años, pero su madre le ha inculcado bien lo que es la puntualidad y la obediencia y hasta donde sabe le han prohibido salir de casa. Tal vez por eso siente que tiene el corazón en la garganta, o que le sudan las axilas con exageración. No es verano; no hace calor. Pero su camiseta gris tiene zonas oscurecidas y húmedas por su transpiración.

De hecho, Sakura tiene frío. Es otoño, casi invierno, y el enfado con el que se marchó de casa no la dejó pensar lo suficiente en coger un abrigo. Y va en pijama, además. Su pijama es de franela gris, de una tela casi tan fresca como la que utiliza en la época estival porque sus padres no escatiman en gastos y ponen al tope la calefacción del apartamento. Pero reconoce que no es lo mejor para salir a la calle. Se acaricia los brazos con torpeza, intentado darse calor, y es entonces que lo escucha por primera vez.

Una voz gutural y pastosa murmura su nombre.

Sakura se asusta, porque su nombre siempre ha ido acompañado de ternura y cariño; nunca de _eso_ que le provoca escalofríos y le encoge el corazón. Un trueno resuena a lo lejos, y el cielo se parte en diminutas gotas que le hacen pesadas las pestañas. Una última madre azuza a su niño y éste, con las prisas, se cae al suelo y se raspa las rodillas. Llora, hace un berrinche, y grita que su madre es tonta. Después, se levanta con la expresión de un soldado caído y da pasitos cortos estudiadamente dolorosos hasta su madre, que se compadece y lo coge en brazos. Sakura siente que las lágrimas de antes vuelven a asaltarla, y piensa en si su madre la cogería en brazos como a ese niño. Probablemente no, porque ya es una adolescente y su madre ni siquiera la abrazaba cuando era pequeña.

La lluvia sigue cayendo, cada vez más gruesa, y se dice que ya es hora de dejar a un lado la pataleta. Tiene orgullo, un orgullo grande y rencoroso que no la perdonará por lo que va a hacer, pero también tiene sentido de la supervivencia y sabe que lo único que conseguirá allí bajo la lluvia es una pulmonía. Una ráfaga de viento helado confirma su decisión y con gesto abatido se levanta del banco. Otro escalofrío le acaricia la piel, y otra vez escucha su nombre en un susurro.

No es tonta y ha visto la televisión. Se encoge sobre sí misma y mira con cuidado a su alrededor. El parque está vacío y el colosal pingüino por el que el parque recibe su nombre la observa con sus ojos perdidos. Aparte de ella, sólo hay otro ser vivo móvil cerca y duda que el perro abandonado, enfermo y probablemente sentenciado a muerte, la haya llamado. No se queda a investigar, es más bien cobarde, y sus pasos chapotean mientras pone rumbo a casa.

Nunca antes se ha fijado, pero el camino hacia las urbanizaciones más caras de Tomoeda a veces es bastante oscuro. Como esa tarde, ya casi convertida en noche, en la que ni la sombra de Dios se atisba de reojo. Se siente sola, desamparada, y expuesta.

Y cuando escucha los pasos tras de ella, se asusta.

No aligera la marcha porque no quiere que quien la siga se entere de que sabe que está allí. Ha ido a los suficientes cursos de autodefensa como para saber lo más básico. El principio fundamental en el que se basaban todos es no ponerse nunca en peligro. Caminar sola por una calle oscura y solitaria podría contar como ponerse en peligro, y Sakura ve a sus instructores negar con la cabeza, decepcionados. Se dice que es curioso cómo la afecta el miedo, y una risilla se escapa de su pecho, adolorido.

La lluvia se hace más espesa, no puede ver más allá de dos metros frente a ella. El repiquetear de las gotas contra el suelo ahoga cualquier otro sonido y de repente, ciega y sorda, se da cuenta de que no sabe dónde está. ¿Giró a la izquierda, en la panadería? ¿Siguió recto, tras la farmacia? No tiene ni idea. Se queda quieta, da un paso atrás. Luego se gira y vuelve a retroceder. Mira a su derecha, no ve nada. Mira a su izquierda, se encuentra con una pared.

Y de repente, siente el calor de un cuerpo sobre ella.

Sakura no tiene tiempo de gritar. El hombre ha puesto un trapo sobre ella que huele raro y le da ganas de dormir. Pero se obliga a mantener los ojos abiertos, por si ve algo que identifique a su asaltante, y a no caer rendida al cloroformo, que identificará horas después. El hombre, ataviado con ropa extraña, ancha y desprovista de vida y un pasamontañas que le oculta el rostro, susurra su nombre otra vez. _Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Saku-chan… _

Jadea mientras la desviste. Se le hace difícil la tarea porque ella, adormecida, paralizada y aterida por el frío, se opone cuanto puede. Mueve sus brazos sin gobierno, se deja caer al suelo, y siente que se le moja la ropa aún más. El suelo está frío; tiene la cara pegada contra él, y luego siente sobre la piel desnuda de sus nalgas la brisa helada, que le congela el alma. Las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos se confunden con rapidez con la lluvia, su grito se le queda enganchado en la garganta.

Y sucede y no puede hacer nada. Sentirlo dentro de ella le da ganas de vomitar y siente el sabor de la bilis al fondo de su garganta. Tose, le entran arcadas. Bajo el peso del hombre, que sigue susurrando su nombre entre jadeos, murmullos y gemidos bajos, fantasmales, se siente pequeña, sucia. Su pequeño cuerpo se arquea. La merienda que tomó esa tarde no puede quedarse en su estómago: vomita, tose y se queja. Se mueve y se hace daño en las rodillas. El hombre le aplasta la cabeza contra el asfalto. Su oído pita por un segundo y durante tres, Sakura ve chiribitas. Chiribitas azules, verdes y rojas que se convierten en pequeñas mariposas que la miran, que la observan y se ríen de ella, de su impotencia.

No sabe cuándo acaba. Tiene la piel insensible por el frío, las emociones entumecidas y veladas por una capa blanca de inconsciencia deliberada. El hombre se aparta, le acaricia las piernas, y con ternura inusitada le sube los pantalones y le abrocha la camisa. La sienta contra la pared, la deja acurrucada, y se agacha junto a ella. Le peina los mechones castaños, oscurecidos por el agua, y con gesto dulce, casi afable, se los trenza, con cuidado. Le hace una, dos, tres… Le llena la cabeza de trenzas. De pequeñas, diminutas y finas trenzas que ata con pequeñas, diminutas y finas gomitas de colores. De colores azul, verde y rojo como las mariposas que se burlan de ella y le sacan la lengua, y le escupen a la cara y la llaman tonta.

El hombre se va.

Sakura llora.

La lluvia no para.

Al día siguiente, quizás, la encuentran. No está segura, porque el cielo está tan oscuro que no se ve el sol ni la luna. Una estudiante algo mayor que ella que corre junto a su perro, un Golden Retriever travieso y juguetón que le lame la cara y le hace cosquillas con los bigotes, se para junto a ella y la mira con cierta curiosidad. Está empapada, agarrotada, y tiene los ojos hinchados y heridas en la cara. Está vestida con un pijama de franela gris, que de tan mojado parece negro, y tiene el pelo bien arreglado en miles de trencitas acabadas con gomitas de colores. Está abrazada a sí misma y canta una canción desacompasada, triste y desprovista de cualquier tipo de armonía.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunta la estudiante. El perro, como interesado, ladra y la olisquea y se aparta de ella como si apestara. _Tal vez apestas_, susurra una voz gutural en su cabeza. — ¿Estás herida? ¿Te pasa algo?

La estudiante espera pacientemente a una respuesta. No la consigue, suspira, y cambia el peso de un pie al otro. Pone los brazos en jarras, suspira otra vez, y da una silenciosa patada al suelo. El perro, a su lado, resopla como un toro y exige su atención y un paseo largo y extenuante.

Sakura no reconoce su voz cuando habla. Sale rota, aguda y sin vida. Tanto, que la estudiante tiene que agacharse junto a ella y pegarle la oreja a los labios para escucharla. Le pide que llame a su madre y le diga que lo siente. Que le haga compañía hasta que vayan a recogerla. Que no la deje sola, que se marche. Que no llame a nadie y que se meta en sus asuntos. Que la ayude, que la lleve hasta el parque y le deje lavarse en la fuente. Que le traiga un vaso de agua y unas galletas. Que le dé un cuchillo para quitarse la piel podrida, amoratada por la fuerza del hombre y el frío.

—Oh, Dios mío…—El Golden Retriever emite un chillido, como si él también hubiera adivinado lo que ha ocurrido. La estudiante se yergue, mira a todos lados. Palpa sus bolsillos y saca una cajita plateada: un móvil, algo viejo, que utiliza para llamar a la policía. Una agente está en camino, le comunican desde el otro lado de la línea. La estudiante asiente, aunque no la ve nadie, y mira de reojo a Sakura, que vuelve a llorar.

Le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, le asegura que no pasa nada, y se sienta junto a ella, sobre un charco, a hablar de la película que se vio la noche anterior. De sus amigas, que son idiotas. De su madrastra, que la odia. Le cuenta su vida hasta que una mujer, masculina y vestida de brillante amarillo fosforito, se acerca hasta ellas y las ayuda a levantarse. Envuelve a Sakura en una manta y le da un abrazo reconfortante. Se permite darle un beso en la coronilla y le pregunta dónde vive, quiénes son sus padres.

Luego la llevan a la comisaría, y después al hospital, donde le hacen pruebas. Confirman que fue una violación, que tiene un desgarro vaginal y que no se puede identificar al infractor porque utilizó un preservativo. Sus padres llegan cuando la están sedando, ya en su habitación, y se acercan, con cautela, y le preguntan qué ha pasado. Su madre se echa a llorar cuando una enfermera se lo explica, y su padre maldice como nunca antes lo ha escuchado maldecir. El sueño la aprisiona, la amarra con sus hilos y la envuelve poco a poco en un capullo acolchado, sin dolor, sin recuerdos. Queda oculta en un lugar donde no ve, no oye, no siente.

Pero cuando se despierta y ve a su hermano, que con lágrimas en los ojos y la nariz enrojecida la llama por su nombre, con ternura, todo vuelve a ella en grandes oleadas, en titánicas imágenes llenas de emociones, de miedo, frustración y asco. Vuelve a vomitar, siente que le arde la garganta. Se limpia con las sábanas blancas del hospital y mira con ojos vacíos las baldosas claras y brillantes del suelo. Puede ver su silueta reflejada. Aparta la mirada rápidamente. ¿Por qué le gustaría ver la silueta, la sombra, de una persona tan asquerosa como ella?

Se golpea los ojos con la palma de la mano. Touya salta de su silla de acompañante y se abalanza a cogerla del brazo, para que no se pegue más. Sakura lo mira a los ojos y se pierde en los pozos oscuros, tan diferentes a los suyos.

—Vas a estar bien, Saku-chan.

_Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Saku-chan…_

El grito trepa por su pecho, se expande en su garganta, y sale dolorosamente al exterior en un susurro. _Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Saku-chan… _Recuerda al hombre sobre ella, a sus jadeos y a su respiración sobre la nuca. Al vaivén que la cubrió como una manta, a la carne desconocida que la tocó.

Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, donde palpa las trenzas. Las enfermeras no se las han quitado porque creen que se las ha hecho ella. Entierra los dedos en el pelo, los enreda entre los mechones tejidos.

Y después tira, tira y tira hasta que se los arranca, de raíz. Touya parpadea estupefacto. Llama a voz de grito a las enfermeras y en menos de tres segundos la sedan. No le importa. Ha conseguido dejarse una buena calva, y su madre, muy detallista en esas cosas, le cortará el pelo para que quede igual. Antes de volverse a dormir le pide a Touya que lo guarde, que no lo tire. No sirve como prueba, porque ese pelo es de ella, pero quiere quemarlo. Al pelo y a las pequeñas, diminutas y finas gomitas de colores que lo atan. Son azules, verdes y rojas, como las mariposas invisibles que la acosan. Ya no está bajo los efectos del cloroformo, y no las puede ver, pero sabe que están ahí, mofándose de ella.

Y quiere quemarlas junto al pelo, y a las pequeñas, diminutas y finas gomitas de colores. También quiere quemar su pijama, pero sabe que no la dejarán hacerlo. Decide quemar sus bragas, porque esas sí que se las han devuelto. No hay pruebas en ellas; ni restos de piel, ni pelo ni semen. Se las puede quedar, y las va a quemar.

Con ese pensamiento, se duerme. Escucha a lo lejos el repiquetear de la lluvia contra la ventana y se estremece.

En sus sueños también llueve. También hay un hombre que la viola, le hace trenzas y se larga. También se queda sola, bajo la lluvia, pero en sus sueños nadie la encuentra.


	2. Capítulo 1: Sakura

**Tarde, como siempre. Pero aquí está el primer capítulo ^^.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

"Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Tengo diecisiete años y ahora mismo me encuentro en un avión que se dirige a Japón. Tengo ganas de abrir una de las puertas y lanzarme al vacío. No quiero volver a casa. No quiero volver a ese lugar. No quiero recordarla…"

_Extracto del diario de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto._

* * *

Mi hermano me esperaba tras una puerta automática con un paraguas plegado apoyado en el hombro. Era rojo y negro, de los grandes, y al parecer el único que la gran casa de los Kinomoto poseía, porque los hombros oscuros del abrigo de Touya estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de nieve. Mientras arrastraba mi escaso y patético equipaje por el pasillo principal del aeropuerto de Tomoeda me estremecí de pies a cabeza; la mera visión de esa arenilla blanca me provocaba escalofríos.

Era perfectamente comprensible que a finales de diciembre, y en una ciudad alejada de la mano de Dios como lo era Tomoeda, nevara. Pero, acostumbrada a un clima suave incluso en los inviernos más crudos, las bajas temperaturas que me habían dado la bienvenida a Japón me resultaban casi inconcebibles.

—Hola. —Fue mi gran saludo. Para cualquier persona que no me conociera, mi pronunciación japonesa apenas alcanzaría un cuatro misericordioso en una calificación sobre diez y la carga emocional que había puesto en ella rozaría el grado kelvin.

Para Touya, que era mi hermano y había sufrido de primera mano mi discapacidad emocional, fue lo mejor que mis ajados labios pudieron haber dejado escapar. Unas arrugas de felicidad se le formaron en las comisuras de los ojos y sus pómulos marcados se elevaron, orgullosos, al sonreírme. Yo intenté imitar la mueca pasando por alto el agudo dolor que me acarreó el gesto; la piel fina y tirante de mis labios cedió por enésima vez en el día y el metálico sabor a sangre me inundó la boca cuando me mordí descuidadamente el inferior. Un quejido se formó en lo más profundo de mi garganta, que acallé apretando con demasiada fuerza la mandíbula.

—Hola, Monstruo. —Me respondió Touya un segundo después. Como todo un caballero, pero sin duda para nada como un hermano mayor que ha extrañado a su hermana menor, Touya se abalanzó sobre mi petate y se lo echó al hombro como si no pesara absolutamente nada. Probablemente pesaba la mitad de lo que mis flácidos músculos percibían, pero la facilidad con la que cargó mi equipaje me hizo fruncir el ceño y acusar al universo de jugar con la gravedad. —Papá nos está esperando en el coche.

Acto seguido, Touya emprendió una marcha a paso ligero que sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones y me puso a jadear. De la lana gruesa de mi bufanda gris emergieron nubecillas de vapor que se confundieron con la ligera neblina del amanecer; mis ojos se quedaron prendados de las virutas blancas que, elevándose, se camuflaban con el ambiente húmedo y perdí por un segundo la noción de todo lo que me rodeaba. En un instante ya no me encontraba a las afueras del pequeño e insignificante aeropuerto de Tomoeda, escoltada por la reconfortante figura de mi hermano mayor. En un instante sólo estábamos mi aliento y yo, creando manchurrones blancos y amorfos en un aire helado.

Una brisa de aire fresco me devolvió a la realidad justo antes de que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo. Debí de emitir algún quejido porque Touya, quien estaba un par de pasos por delante de mí, se giró y se apresuró a cogerme del brazo para ayudarme a volver sobre mis dos pies.

Un gran error.

Mi pequeño lapsus mental me había dejado con las defensas completamente erguidas; mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que mi cerebro y apreté mis brazos contra mi pecho plano al tiempo que, en un movimiento descoordinado, me echaba hacia un lado. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra el asfalto húmedo y crujió bajo mi ridículo peso; un gemido ahogado resonó desde mi pecho con un cosquilleo familiar. Un viejo conocido se manifestó en aquel momento: una profunda sensación de que mis pulmones estaban en llamas me avisó de que en algún momento de mi aventura efímera había dejado de respirar. Inmediatamente, ya acostumbrada a lidiar con estos pormenores de mi cruda existencia, me obligué a llenar mis órganos más preciados después del corazón con un aire algo viciado por la contaminación.

Touya se mantuvo a mi lado, de pie, con el rostro surcado por la preocupación y la impotencia. Verlo así me trajo recuerdos de mis muchos psiquiatras, que después de muchas horas de terapia y paciencia habían tirado la toalla porque ni estaba preparada para superar mis traumas ni quería hacerlo. Las palabras de Yukito, el último pobre diablo que intentó utilizar la teoría que le habían enseñado en la universidad, me taladraron la cabeza mientras, temblando, aceptaba la mano que Touya me ofreció casi temeroso.

_Si quieres vivir para siempre bajo el recuerdo de tu madre…_

—Lo siento. —Susurré en japonés. Quizás me disculpé con mi hermano, o quizás me disculpé con el psicólogo que tras años de infructuosidad con su primera paciente había desertado de la profesión y se había añadido al gremio de la gastronomía. No lo sabía, como tampoco sabía qué bicho me había picado cuando mi cerebro decidió tomarse un descanso y dejarme en piloto automático. Me sacudí la nieve que se había adherido a la tela impermeable de mi anorak, tocando por primera vez en tres años la extraña y fugaz textura de los copos desiguales. —Lo siento. —Repetí, quizás disculpándome conmigo misma.

Ni Touya ni yo habíamos sido muy habladores de pequeños. Siendo él nueve años mayor que yo sus temas de conversación eran bastante diferentes a los que cualquier crío preferiría y _entendería_. Aun así, mi hermano y yo nos las habíamos apañado para compartir una infancia y pre-adolescencia llena de una cómoda comunicación silenciosa.

Quizás por eso el camino hacia la limusina donde nos esperaba Fujitaka Kinomoto se hizo tan ameno.

La limusina negra llamaba un poco la atención en el solitario aparcamiento del aeropuerto, aunque el guardia de seguridad que la vigilaba como un perro la desviaba un poco hacia su persona. Alto, musculo y más guapo de lo que la gente consideraría sano, Yue permanecía impasible con las manos cruzadas frente a él. Esa mirada gris que compartía con su gemelo parecía perdida en el horizonte, aunque desde donde estábamos sólo se podía observar la irregular silueta de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Lo tomamos por sorpresa cuando Touya lo saludó con un amistoso golpe en el hombro; se le abrieron los ojos como platos y luego me miró como si fuera una total y completa desconocida.

A veces, cuando miraba mías con doce años, sentía exactamente lo mismo.

—Hola, Yue. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí?—Como en los últimos años me había comunicado únicamente en español, mi japonés salió atrofiado. Mi voz ronca apenas se entendió y Touya tuvo que hacer las presentaciones pertinentes para que Yue me reconociera. Le tomó un par de segundos, pero finalmente sus ojos claros brillaron con el recuerdo, sin duda, de la noche en la que le afeité la ceja izquierda.

—Señorita Sakura…—Mi… cuidador, si había un término en este universo que se adecuara a su papel en mi infancia, sonrió con una de sus escasas pero cálidas sonrisas. Las comisuras de mis labios hicieron el amago de curvarse para arriba antes de que él se apartara bruscamente para abrirnos la puerta tras la que la figura de mi padre se dejaba entrever.

Fujitaka Kinomoto siembre había sido un hombre grande para ser japonés. Sus piernas parecían encogidas dentro de la sección de pasajeros de la limusina y los mechones castaños de la extraña cresta que se le formaba de vez en cuando tocaban el techo cubierto de una tela similar al terciopelo. Estaba entretenido con su Black Berry, quizás controlando a distancia algún negocio importante. Sus gafas de medialuna, eternamente torcidas, reflejaban la luz blanca de la pantalla, por lo que sus ojos oscuros permanecían ocultos. Sólo cuando me atreví a poner un pie dentro del vehículo despegó la mirada de su móvil y se fijó en la desgastada suela de mi zapatilla para subir poco a poco por mi enclenque pierna y finalmente mirarme a la cara. La profunda expresión de alegría que lo embargó llenó mi corazón de un sentimiento cálido que hacía muchísimo tiempo no experimentaba; ni los sobresalientes que sacaba en el instituto ni la satisfacción de acabarme un libro podían sustituir la felicidad que me invadió repentinamente. Rivalizaba, quizás, con la que me había causado ver a Touya después de tanto tiempo.

Por la postura tensa de mi padre, pude adivinar que se esperaba un saludo algo más caluroso de mi parte. Me limité a repetir el "Hola" que le había dado a Touya y a Yue, pero para él esbocé mi mejor intento de sonrisa y me esforcé verdaderamente para no subir los pies al asiento y apoyar el mentón sobre mis rodillas. Desde el accidente —como prefería llamarlo— me resultaba incómodo tanto el tacto repentino de cualquier otro ser humano como la presencia de alguien más en un espacio reducido. Si dicho ser humano y ese alguien más resultaba ser un hombre, mi incomodidad se incrementaba exponencialmente. Mi cerebro traumatizado, en esas situaciones, no diferenciaba ni a desconocidos ni a familiares.

Eran hombres, y por el simple hecho de tener un pene entre las piernas entraban en mi lista negra.

Porque podían pegarme, podían dañarme y doblegarme y aprovecharse de que…

Mi padre estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a mí cuando tomé en medio de un jadeo una gran bocanada de aire. Touya estaba junto a él, con una expresión preocupada en la cara y mi petate en el regazo. Alterné la mirada entre ellos dos y me percaté de que, sin duda, papá había estado diciendo algo y yo me había perdido en mis propios pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que si te apetecía algo especial para desayunar. Ya sabes, para celebrar tu regreso…

Sonreí con los labios apretados a la última frase de mi padre, que de alguna forma implicaba que mi regreso era definitivo. Me mordí la lengua para no señalarle que, de hecho, mi regreso era sólo temporal. Las vacaciones de invierno se acabarían el 6 de Enero y ya tenía un billete de vuelta fechado para el día anterior. Mis planes sólo incluían asistir a la boda de Touya y a todos los eventos que esto conllevaba; los ensayos, las pruebas y posteriores fiestas de celebración los aguantaría como pudiera, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasar más tiempo del necesario en un país que me traía tantos malos recuerdos.

—Quizás algo con atún. —Apenas recordaba mis primeros trece años en Japón; la medicación había hecho sus milagros y había velado gran parte de mi infancia y los inicios de mi adolescencia con un poco de confusión. Si me esforzaba, a veces llegaba a recordar detalles insignificantes, como que me gustaba fingir que hacía tartas de barro o que odiaba las historias de fantasmas. Pero la mayoría del tiempo sólo conseguía un dolor de cabeza del tamaño de un caballo.

Así que ni siquiera recordaba lo que llevaba un desayuno típicamente japonés o si se tomaba atún a tan tempranas horas de la mañana.

No me importó que tanto mi padre como Touya alzaran sus cejas con suspicacia —me importó más el hecho de que pudieran arquear las cejas con tanta facilidad— porque atún era lo único que mi estómago era capaz de soportar con la última actualización de mi medicación. Los antidepresivos que me habían recetado en la última revisión médica habían hecho menos estragos en mi precario equilibrio y mi maltrecha coordinación psicomotriz, pero se habían cargado la mucosa de las paredes de mi estómago como el jabón a la grasa y me provocaban tal malestar que me era imposible comer cualquier cosa que no fuera el soso y aburrido atún.

—Bueno, pues le diré a Tomoyo que prepare algo con atún.

La mención de la prometida de Touya me tomó por sorpresa, sobretodo porque iba acompañada de un verbo que definitivamente no acompañaría a modosita rica que en mi mente identificaba como Tomoyo Daidouji. El matiz cálido con el que Touya pronunció su nombre me dijo que, aparte de ser capaz de preparar sus propios desayunos, era buena persona.

—Pero nada complicado. —_Ni especiado_, quise añadir. Pero no quería incrementar las preocupaciones de mi familia con mis extrañas peticiones para desayunar.

Tal y como me esperaba, el viaje a casa resultó incómodo. Mientras mi padre intentaba sacarme información de mi estadía en Valencia y Touya me interrogaba sobre mis planes inmediatos, yo me entretuve con la sobria decoración interior de la limusina para ignorarlos. Desistieron en algún punto del trayecto y se dedicaron a estudiarme con la mirada y a reprocharse silenciosamente la decisión que habían tomado hacía casi tres años; sabía que por sus cabezas les rondaba la idea de que haberme dejado ir a España no había sido lo mejor para mí. Quizás tuvieran razón, pero sabía que dejarme en Japón habría sido mil veces peor.

Llegamos a la mansión Kinomoto, una casa moderadamente más grande que las colindantes que ni siquiera se merecía el título de mansión. Era una casa que yo no conocía puesto que mi padre la había adquirido poco después de que yo me marchara y muy distinta a la anterior. Si la primera gran casa de los Kinomoto había sido ostentosa y algo excéntrica, un apartamento de proporciones colosales en el centro de la ciudad, ésta se caracterizaba por ser soberanamente sobria. Apenas había decoración en la parcela de jardín que se alcanzaba a ver desde la valla que rodeaba toda la propiedad y la fachada principal estaba pintada de un anodino color blanco. Sólo cuando atravesamos el primer control de seguridad y nos acercamos a la puerta me fijé en que la casa tampoco parecía tener todo el personal del que antaño solíamos disfrutar. Mi padre fue el que abrió la puerta con su propia llave y quien se encargó de subir mi equipaje al piso superior donde, supuse, estaba la habitación que ocuparía hasta que volviera a Valencia.

—Tomoyo está en la cocina. Todavía no se lleva muy bien con la cafetera y quiere que la ayude a servir el desayuno. Os estaré esperando abajo. —Se disculpó Touya al pie de la escalera. Como yo no tenía intenciones de conocer mi cuarto por ahora, lo seguí casi al trote puesto que sus pasos eran terriblemente largos. La moqueta que cubría el suelo amortiguó mis pasos, así que por eso no pude culpar a mi hermano por comportarse como, en mi opinión, uno no debería comportarse en público.

Dolía ver ese amor con el que abrazó a su prometida, una menuda muchacha que apenas aparentaba los veinte.

La señorita Daidouji, más conocida como "Tomoyo", estaba de espaldas a nosotros cacharreando con algo que había encima de la encimera. Mi hermano le puso las manos sobre sus caderas, ocultas astutamente bajo una camiseta ancha de hombre, y Tomoyo dio un respingo, asustada. Después, ella inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás —y entonces vi su cabellera color azabache— para darle un corto beso en la boca.

—Buenos días. —La escuché murmurar. Volvieron a besarse y su abrazo se hizo aún más cercano; sabiendo que si no hacía nada por hacer notar mi presencia corría el riesgo de atestiguar algo para lo que no estaba preparada, me aclaré la garganta exageradamente y di pasos de gigante que las baldosas blancas se encargaron de amplificar.

Ambos se separaron de inmediato y me miraron. Tomoyo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse mientras que Touya lo único que hizo fue esbozar una mueca torcida. Me estudió con sus ojos castaños como queriendo encontrar alguna arruga en mi máscara de indiferencia que me delatara; Touya no podía saberlo, pero hacía tiempo que esas muestras de afecto, mientras no fueran dirigidas hacia mí, no me afectaban tanto como otras.

—Buenos días, pareja. —Los saludé, aunque me dirigí especialmente a Tomoyo. —Supongo que habrás oído horrores de mí, pero déjame decirte que este idiota tiende a exagerar un poco las cosas. —Extendí una mano hacia Tomoyo, que me la estrechó con una fuerza que no se correspondía a la delicadeza de sus rasgos. —Encantada de conocerte, futura señora Kinomoto.

Por un segundo la sonrisa de Tomoyo falló; una esquina de su boca se crispó y sus ojos viajaron a una velocidad inusitada hacia Touya. Compartieron una mirada cómplice, quizás, antes de que ella me respondiera con una cordialidad excesiva a mi formalismo. Después se apresuró a quitar algo del fuego, que comenzaba a echar humo, y murmuró entre dientes algo en chino. Touya me guió amablemente hasta la mesita de cuatro plazas que había en la cocina y me acomodó en un asiento que parecía nuevo. La madera todavía conservaba ese brillo inigualable con el que se exponía en las tiendas. Me senté y observé por encima del hombro los movimientos torpes de mi cuñada, que sacó algo del horno que olía condenadamente bien. Mi estómago rugió tal alto, desesperado por algo sustancioso que digerir, que tuve que abrazarme la barriga para ahogar un poco el sonido.

—Vaya, hermanita… Parece que tienes hambre. —Touya depositó sobre la mesa una gran fuente refractaria llena hasta límites insospechados de algo… que parecía carne, pero era atún. Mis conocimientos gastronómicos eran más bien escasos y ya me sentía realizada como persona por haber identificado el pescado, así que ni siquiera me esforcé por deducir qué extraña receta me había preparado Tomoyo para desayunar. —Por suerte la cocinera de hoy ha hecho comida como para alimentar a un ejército.

Y como para confirmar sus palabras, Sam apareció de la nada poniendo al lado del pescado una cesta cargada de panecillos tibios y dos jarras llenas de fresco zumo de naranja.

—Como pediste atún pensé que tendrías hambre y en Valencia ya será la hora de cenar. Así que…—Sonreí para aliviar la preocupación de Tomoyo por haber cocinado tanto. Sin duda, sería incapaz de comérmelo yo todo, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo por comer algo más de lo normal. Miré a mi hermano, que tenía sus ojos clavados en mis huesudos brazos y estaba calculando mentalmente lo que debería comer al día, y le pedí silenciosamente que fuera él quien se encargara de no decepcionar a su prometida.

—Te agradezco el esfuerzo. —Dije mientras me servía un poco de atún en un plato.

—Aunque quizás deberías haberle preparado un desayuno más convencional para que se fuera acostumbrado. —Intervino mi padre entrando en la cocina y sentándose a mi lado. Tenía el ceño fruncido, el rostro como crispado en una mueca de dolor, y mientras cogía un panecillo y lo partía por la mitad con las manos, añadió—: No puede desayunar todos los días atún sólo porque se ha quedado con el estómago en Valencia.

Me metí un gran trozo de pescado en la boca para no replicarle nada a mi padre. Sabía que estaba muy emocionado con que volviera de mis casi tres años de exilio voluntario y no quería desilusionarlo tan pronto. Pero me dije que, si esos comentarios continuaban, tendría que informarle a papá de que sus deseos no se iban a hacer realidad.

—De todas formas, muchas gracias por darme este capricho. —Tomoyo dejó escapar una carcajada deliciosamente dulce. Me encontré a mí misma sonriendo con la boca llena y vi que el ceño fruncido de mi padre desaparecía milagrosamente. Touya también se veía un poco más contento al escuchar la risa de su prometida, pero eso lo atribuí al desbocado amor que sin duda sentía por ella.

Desayunamos en medio de una apacible charla. Tomoyo era mucho más habladora que Touya, algo que no entendía porque se iban a casar en menos de dos semanas, e intentó ponerme algo de charla. Siendo casi una experta en dirigir los temas de conversación a unos que me convinieran, respondí vagamente a sus primeras preguntas (si había echado de menos Tomoeda, si era feliz en Valencia) añadiendo algunos comentarios sobre lo emocionada que estaba con la boda. Inmediatamente Tomoyo respondió tal y como yo quería: como una mujer ilusionada por contraer nupcias con el hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón. Evitando arquear las cejas con escepticismo le hice unas cuantas preguntas más y ¡et voilà! En pocos segundos ya me estaba vomitando todos los planes que tenía para la ceremonia.

—Y tú y las otras damas de honor llevaréis unos preciosos vestidos verdes…

— ¿Qué?—Pregunté en medio de un bocado. Me gané una mirada reprobatoria de mi padre, que apenas había interrumpido el discurso de Tomoyo por miedo a que la mujer le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco. — ¿Verde?

—Sí, ¿no le gusta el verde a todo el mundo? Y no te preocupes, no es un verde feo, es un verde…

—No me pienso vestir de verde. —Mis palabras salieron atropelladas. Touya dejó su tenedor sobre la fina vajilla de porcelana y arqueó una ceja preguntándose qué me pasaba. Touya no tenía ni idea, por supuesto, de que no soportaba ver los colores verde, azul y rojo. Sólo aquellos que me habían tratado y habían conseguido sacarme en algún momento de desinhibición mi versión de la historia de aquella tarde de noviembre sabían lo que había visto gracias al cloroformo.

Las mariposas que había visto medio colocada por aquel reactivo relajante habían sido de esos colores. Sabía que no eran reales, que ni siquiera existían en la naturaleza, pero no podía evitar recordar, siempre que veía esos colores, a esos insectos que me habían observado durante horas bajo el cuerpo de un hombre.

Sentí el sabor de la bilis subirme por la garganta. Me levanté tan rápido como pude de la silla y viendo que no sería capaz de llegar al cuarto de baño (porque ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba) me abalancé sobre el fregadero para vomitar lo poco que había conseguido picotear de mi filete de atún. Mi hermano me siguió pocos segundos después al escuchar la primera arcada y escuché a Tomoyo preguntar si me encontraba bien. Vomité lo que había desayunado y el bocadillo de atún que había comido en el avión. También vomité el refresco que me había atrevido a probar en la terminal de Manises y la bilis que mi páncreas se había esforzado por producir.

Cuando acabé, me dolía la garganta y el abdomen por la fuerza que necesité para regurgitar todo eso. No fue hasta que abrí el grifo que me percaté de la mano fría que me apartaba el flequillo de la cara y el gentil abrazo que me rodeaba la cintura. Mientras me enjuagaba la boca vi que Touya estaba pálido y mareado. Sin duda lo había asqueado mi pequeño episodio, pero no pude sentirme mal porque él se había ofrecido voluntario para asistirme mientras vomitaba.

Sin embargo, tampoco pude reprimir el "lo siento" que mis labios se morían por pronunciar.

—No es culpa tuya. —Me susurró Touya en la oreja. Vomitar me dejó exhausta. Me apoyé sobre su pecho y respiré profundamente un par de veces pensando en Valencia y sus playas soleadas. En el mar y las olas suaves que lo mecían en verano.

En todo lo que, durante casi tres años, me había permitido olvidarme de que la violación.

—Creo que me echaré un rato en mi habitación. —Dije con voz débil. Touya asintió e hizo el ademán de empujarme hacia el recibidor principal, donde estaban las escaleras. Pero un agudo pitido lo paró en seco.

Al principio, me costó incluso oírlo, pero tras unos segundos de silencio absoluto pude reconocer la alarma de mi teléfono móvil, que vibraba en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. Estaba tan mareada que las letras de la alarma se pasearon por la pantalla. Touya debió de ver mi confusión y leyó el texto por mí en voz alta, a lo que asentí y le pedí el favor de que me bajara el neceser naranja que guardaba en mi maleta. Él asintió y me lo trajo en menos de un minuto.

Entonces Tomoyo emitió un jadeo de sorpresa. Mientras sacaba los tres frascos de pastillas, observé que parecía incluso escandalizada por la gran cantidad de medicamentos que debía tomarme. No pude evitar mirar a Touya con acusación: al parecer, no le había contado nada a Tomoyo de mi condición.

No le había contado que a los trece años me violaron y necesitaba esas pastillas para no recordarlo a cada momento.


	3. Capítulo : Syaoran

**Jeje... Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón estaba convencida de que hacía una semana había publicado el segundo capítulo... hoy mi querida hermana ha decidido comunicarme que no, que no lo hice XS Siento mucho la tardanza ;D Y voy a dejaros un avisito: no esperéis una actualización pronta porque estoy enyesada hasta el hombro (y parece que tengo una muñeca rota) sin fecha para quitarme la escayola a la vista :S Lo siento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"Las hermanas pequeñas como Shiefa deberían ser ilegales. Son molestas y, además, idiotas. Tanto, que atentan contra la integridad física de los viandantes cuando van a comprar y en lugar de pan traen a casa un palo para la fregona."

_Anotación de Syaoran Li en un envoltorio de Chocolatinas Twix._

* * *

La confesión que acababa de hacer Shiefa casi me provocó un infarto. Afortunadamente mi joven corazón de diecisiete años aguantó el impacto de la noticia y se contentó con rendir a un ritmo acelerado y completamente insano; sentí que sobre la frente se me formaba una molesta capa de sudor y me la quité con el dorso de la mano. Mi madre, a mi lado, resopló por la nariz como un toro tal y como hacía siempre que mis modales atrofiados se manifestaban.

Porque claro, cuando tu hermana pequeña te suelta que se ha gastado cien mil yenes en ropa y estás a cero coma de sufrir un soponcio, lo primero que haces es sacar un fino pañuelo de seda para secarte el sudor.

— ¿Qué?—Fue lo único que pude pronunciar mientras me limpiaba las manos en los tejanos. La palabreja salió distorsionada por la pared que creaban mis dientes apretados, pero la mirada asustada que me dio Shiefa fue suficiente para saber que me había entendido. Fanren (o Feimei) se apresuró a repetir las más nefastas palabras que podían existir en el universo y sentí que mi humilde pero cómoda existencia llegaba a su fin. — ¡Joder!

—Xiaolang, esa boca…—Mi madre parecía estar en plena fase de negación. Con su eterna sonrisa todavía plasmada en sus labios, Ieran Li observaba a la mayor de mis hermanas pequeñas como si acabara de decirnos que se había echado novio. En el último año esa situación se había dado tantas veces que estaba acostumbrado a esa expresión impertérrita, aunque seguía provocándome escalofríos.

Yo, en cambio, estaba en plena fase de aceptación y, en consecuencia, comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

El modesto sueldo como secretaria de mi madre nos daba para lo básico; manteníamos una alimentación sana, variada y nutritiva y vestíamos con ropa digna, aunque sólo una vez cada dos meses podíamos permitirnos comprar algo de marca y yo prefería invertir en mis hermanas pequeñas la minúscula parte de ese dinero que estaba destinada a mí. Vivíamos en una modesta casa en los suburbios de Tomoeda, demasiado cerca del instituto como para conseguir la beca del transporte escolar y del comedor, pero demasiado lejos como para poder ir andando, por lo que nos gastábamos entre los tres que contábamos como adultos una buena cantidad de dinero en billetes de metro. Las gemelas aún podían viajar gratis —todavía no habían cumplido los cinco años— pero su cumpleaños se acercaba cada vez más y el panorama no se veía muy pintoresco.

Y a la estúpida de mi hermana menor sólo se le ocurría gastarse algo así como la mitad del sueldo de nuestra madre en ropa, pero no en ropa normal y _útil_, si no en ese tipo de ropa que sólo puedes utilizar en comuniones y bodas.

Y estábamos a finales de mes…

Al contrario que a muchos otros empleados, a mi madre no le pagaban ni a principios ni a finales de mes. Le ingresaban su sueldo allá cuando los peces gordos de la empresa en que trabajaba se acordaban a mediados de mes y a veces se equivocaban con la cifra, por lo que no podíamos tocar el dinero hasta asegurarnos de que los números que marcaba la cartilla del banco fueran los correctos. Eso nos solía llevar días, porque los jefes de mi madre eran unos cabrones y disfrutaban del sufrimiento ajeno como quien disfruta de un helado un caluroso día de verano.

Suspiré, intentando desarrollar telequinesis para ahorcar a mi hermana a distancia. Shiefa estaba sentada en el sofá, con una pose completamente ensayada en la que parecía incluso arrepentida de sus actos. Cualquier persona que la viera en aquel instante pensaría que realmente sentía de todo corazón haberse comprado esa ropa, pero sus ojos felinos la delataban: estaba pensando en los dichosos vestidos que estaban desparramados por todo el suelo del salón y en las ocasiones en las que se los pondría.

—Devuélvelos. —Mi orden pasó desapercibida por un segundo. Las gemelas, a quienes adoraba por gestos como ese, se apresuraron a repetirla como un par de loras y Shiefa me miró como si acabara de comunicarle que la iba a rapar a cero. Su expresión fue de tal horror que por un instante me sentí tentado de reírme; pero reírme significaría parecer _feliz _con la situación y, definitivamente, yo no lo estaba. —Ahora. Vete a la dichosa tienda de dónde has sacado esas monstruosidades y pídeles que te devuelvan el dinero.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Oh, sí que puedes. ¡Y vas a hacerlo!—Me levanté al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a levantar la voz. Mi madre hizo el ademán de cogerme de un brazo para que volviera a sentarme, pero se lo pensó mejor y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Shiefa hizo un mohín de los mejores que guardaba en su repertorio y resopló totalmente indignada.

A mí me importaba una mierda su indignación.

—Hablo en serio, Shiefa. Mete esas cosas en las puñeteras bolsas y vete cagando leches a devolverlas…

— ¡No puedo, Xiaolang!

—Claro que pue…

—Tiré el ticket. —Shiefa me interrumpió con un hilillo de voz. Soltó la bomba tan bajito que casi ni la escuché.

— ¿Qué?—Pregunté cómo un total gilipollas. Por el rabilo del ojo pude ver que las gemelas abrían la boca para repetirlo, como siempre, así que me apresuré a formar alguna frase coherente que me ayudara a sacar a mi familia de una miseria inminente. — ¿Dónde?

—En una papelera que había a la salida de la tienda…

— ¿Cuándo?

—Esta tarde, cuando los compré…

— ¿Y por qué hiciste esa estupidez?

—Porque el idiota del cajero me escribió su número de teléfono y ni muerta lo llamaría…

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, abatido por una repentina visión en la que yo me pluriempleaba en el barrio rojo de Tomoeda —aunque quizás tendría que inaugurarlo— y en el puerto sólo para que mis hermanas vivieran con algo de dignidad. Aunque, pensándolo bien, a Shiefa no le vendría mal aprender un poco de humildad teniendo que trabajar para comer…

Mientras mi cerebro trabajaba en una solución rápida para cubrir el agujero que mi hermana acababa de cavar, me entretuve calibrando la idea de poner a trabajar a Shiefa. De camarera, quizás. De dependienta en una tienda de dulces, tal vez.

Me daba absolutamente igual siempre y cuando moviera su trasero para ganarse el dinero que se había gastado en menos de tres horas.

—Vamos a ver…—Busqué con la mirada el anticuado y pesado artilugio que se hacía llamar mi móvil. Lo encontré en la mesilla del centro, hundiendo con su peso la madera, y lo tomé con avidez para marcar rápidamente el número de Eriol, el único al que podría recurrir en ocasiones como esta sin sentirme como una rata gorrona ni avergonzarme.

Para mi mala suerte, no me contestó.

Maldije a Eriol y a su sentido de la oportunidad. Mi mejor amigo —si es que podía considerarlo "amigo"— apenas tenía una vida en la que mantenerse ocupado. Por lo general se pasaba las tardes en el sofá viendo las pocas cadenas de televisión que le llegaban de su país, incluso los días en los que los profesores se cebaban con nosotros por ser los más veteranos en el centro con la excusa de prepararnos para la universidad. A Eriol le daba igual tener que hacer los deberes de camino en el autobús; disfrutaba viviendo al límite y malgastando el tiempo en programas absurdos en inglés.

Pero, al parecer, esa tarde había decidido hacer _algo_.

Suspirando por lo que podría ser la centésima vez en el día, me llevé una mano a la cara y me froté los ojos adoloridos por el repentino estrés que Shiefa me había añadido. La solución más rápida era pedirle a Eriol que nos dejara el dinero que Shiefa había hecho desaparecer como por arte de magia hasta que pudiéramos devolvérselo, pero quedaba descartada con la inaccesibilidad del chico. Por tanto, teníamos que probar con las opciones más rebuscadas.

—Vete a buscar el ticket a esa papelera. Búscalo, encuéntralo, y deshazte de… eso. —Señalé casi con asco las delicadas prendas que Shiefa había ido doblando _con amor_ mientras yo llamaba a Eriol. —Luego… luego tú y yo hablaremos.

Me pareció extraño que Shiefa asintiera y me obedeciera _sin rechistar_. Metió los vestidos a toda velocidad en una bolsa de papel y corrió a calzarse los pies desnudos con unas manoletinas recubiertas de lentejuelas plateadas que habían dejado tiradas en el recibidor. Al verla darse tanta prisa, la sospecha comenzó a gestarse en mi pecho. Si bien me gustaría creer que por fin había conseguido imponerme a mi hermana menor, tampoco era tan estúpido. Porque, ¿desde cuándo Shiefa hacía nada sin quejarse?

Inquieto porque Shiefa siquiera pensara en jugármela, me levanté sigilosamente y la espié escondido en el umbral de la puerta. Como era costumbre, mi hermana estaba enfrascada en su ritual de belleza acicalándose el largo cabello castaño y poniéndose un poco de maquillaje. Ella pensaba que poniéndose sólo lo justo y necesario yo no lo notaba, pero a diferencia de otros muchos chicos —tal vez por el simple hecho de que ella era mi hermana— yo tendía a fijarme más en su cara que en sus pechos. Aunque había de reconocer que había hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora: se las había apañado para no seguir la extraña moda que circulaba por las adolescentes de hoy en día de imitar las manchas de los mapaches.

Cuando Shiefa acabó su tarea frente al espejo, sacó su teléfono móvil, cubierto por una funda rosa neón, y tecleó —a falta de una palabra mejor— rápidamente un mensaje. Como tenía el sonido a todo volumen, pude identificar que lo hizo por Whatsapp. Una sonrisa bobalicona le curvó los labios; cogió las llaves y puso rumbo a lo que yo esperaba fuera el dichoso centro comercial. Todavía sin fiarme, me puse rápidamente mis zapatillas de lona favoritas (las llamaría Converse, pero no lo son) y la seguí a una distancia prudencial, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando al ver peligrar la integridad física de mi hermana y de los cuatro gatos con los que nos encontramos. Shiefa iba tan entretenida con su móvil que ni se dio cuenta de que casi arrolló a tres ancianos y a una mujer por el camino.

Tendría que hablar seriamente con ella de esa excesiva atención que le prestaba al aparato de los demonios. Si empleara en el estudio todo el tiempo que le dedicaba a ese trasto, probablemente sería la primera de su clase…

Tuve que sacudir la cabeza cuando llegamos de una vez por todas al centro comercial. Shiefa se desplazó por sus extraños caminos empedrados con la familiaridad de aquel que visita el lugar todos los días e incluso entabló pequeñas y breves charlas con dependientes que salían a fumarse un cigarrillo o beberse un café.

No me costó ubicar la tienda de donde había sacado esos vestidos. La bolsa de papel donde los llevaba tenía el logo impreso en letras doradas, al igual que las enormes letras en cursiva que descansaban en la fachada de lo que a todas luces era una casa victoriana. Si te fijabas bien, descubrías que todo era eso, una fachada, y que la tienda era igual de moderna y cuadrangular que las colindantes. Ese aire antiguo, quizás, le aseguraba una clientela sofisticada y dispuesta a dejarse una pequeña fortuna entre sus cuatro paredes.

Shiefa no entró de inmediato; sonreí al verla rebuscar con la nariz arrugada entre los envoltorios de hamburguesas y vasos de plástico arrugados. Sus ojos azules brillaron de emoción cuando sacó una tira larga y fina de papel. Por un segundo creí que era el ticket, como ella, pero cuando su expresión se desinfló supe que no lo era. No el que necesitábamos, al menos.

Un guardia de seguridad apareció de la nada con el rostro crispado y la clara intención de llamarle la atención a Shiefa. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que tal vez era demasiado extraño ver a una adolescente rebuscar en la papelera; tal y como estaban las cosas últimamente y a tenor de las noticias sobre drogas que salían en el telediario, no me sorprendí de que algún vigilante creyera que Shiefa estuviera escondiendo algún alijo.

Armándome de valor porque Shiefa se cabrearía conmigo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que la estaba espiando, corrí los metros que nos separaban y la llamé —: ¡Déjalo, ya lo he encontrado!

Saqué un papel arrugado del bolsillo de mi sudadera y lo agité en el aire, como dando a entender que era el objeto que había estado buscando. Como estaba en bastante mal estado, el guardia de seguridad se tragó el cuento de que lo había encontrado en una papelera; pasó de largo de Shiefa y despareció tan súbitamente como había entrado.

—Es imposible que lo hayas encontrado. —Se quejó mi hermana en cuanto llegué hasta ella. Yo suspiré, agradeciendo por una vez que fuera tan corta de entendederas. La vi sacar la mano de la papelera con la expresión de haber tocado a un muerto y después fulminarme con la mirada. —Lo tiré aquí, estoy segura, y aquí no está. Habrán cambiado la bolsa…

—Por supuesto que no lo he encontrado, idiota. —Le dije. —Te iban a arrestar o algo si no hacía nada.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No ves las noticias o qué?—Shiefa frunció el ceño profundamente confusa. Suspiré. —Shiefa, creían que estabas escondiendo o buscando droga.

— ¿En una papelera? ¿Quién esconde drogas en una papelera?

Me palmeé el rostro con la mano, incapaz de aguantarme la risa. Era un poco cruel que la ignorancia de mi hermana me hiciera tanta gracia, sobretodo en esas circunstancias, pero Shiefa tenía un aire tan inocente que su falta de cultura general pasaba por bien vista.

—Déjalo, anda. —Le dije. Después, recordando lo que acababa de decirme, repetí—: Así que no está aquí.

—No. —Me confirmó con un suspiro.

Me pellizqué el puente de la nariz para aguantarme las ganas de regañarla a voz de grito; nada conseguiría asustándola y haciéndola llorar. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos y, cuando los abrí, el que sintió ganas de llorar fui yo. Shiefa me miraba con un sentimiento tan impropio de ella que sentí la necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla. Se sentía culpable, y esta vez no era una finta como lo había sido antes. Ahora su arrepentimiento era completamente real.

—No pasa nada. —Me sorprendí diciendo. —Quiero decir… sí, ¿vale? Ha estado mal que te gastaras todo ese dinero, sobretodo porque tú tienes la asignación mensual más grande de los seis que somos en casa, pero no pasa nada. —La tranquilicé. —Nos las apañaremos como nos las hemos apañado en otras ocasiones y ya está. Sólo que… por favor, te suplico que no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Shiefa me miró como su le hubiera confesado el sentido de la vida. Parpadeó, confusa por mi repentina actitud tranquila hacia el desastre que había formado, y finalmente sonrió, agradecida.

—No me gusta que trabajes por las noches. —Susurró. Me sorprendí gratamente de que ella notara que yo trabajaba por las noches. —Sé que ganas un poco más que en los turnos normales, pero…

Normalmente cogía el turno de noche, fuera donde fuera, cuando estaba de vacaciones, para aprovechar las mañanas en otras cosas más importantes como los entrenamientos de natación; hacía por lo menos un año que había dejado de tomármelo en serio, pero al entrenador le gustaba que me mantuviera en forma, por si algún día me apetecía volver a ello. Como Shiefa tenía dieciséis años y era una adolescente hecha y derecha, durante los días que no había colegio pasaba más horas fuera de casa que dentro; algunas veces ni siquiera coincidíamos en toda la semana. Ella salía de casa a las diez de la noche y no volvía hasta las ocho de la mañana, momento justo en el que yo me marchaba a entrenar y seguía con mi vida hasta las ocho de la tarde, cuando solían comenzar los turnos nocturnos.

— ¿Por qué me miras como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza?—Volví a la realidad cuando Shiefa pronunció una de las palabras más feas que conocía en chino; no era demasiado grave, teniendo en cuenta su nivel en el idioma. Resoplé una risilla entre dientes y negué con la cabeza, rechazando decirle nada simplemente para molestarla.

Pasé un brazo sobre sus hombros huesudos y la acerqué a mí hasta que pude darle un beso en el pelo. Shiefa se resistió por un segundo, pero pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que, como de pequeña, le gustaba que yo le prestara este tipo de atenciones.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me pregunté en qué momento nos habíamos separado tanto. Un fugaz recuerdo de nuestra infancia se me cruzó mientras poníamos rumbo a casa, uno de cuando teníamos diez y nueve años, respectivamente, y todavía nos llevábamos aceptablemente bien. Habíamos sido un par de hermanos muy unidos, gemelos por casualidad, pues ella había nacido justo un año después que yo. Quizás por eso compartíamos un vínculo más grande y a la vez más estrecho que con el resto de las Li.

Llegamos a casa cuando el sol ya estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte. El cielo estaba bastante oscuro ya, casi como en noche cerrada, porque había una gruesa capa de nubes que lo cubría completamente. Quitándome las zapatillas humedecidas por el clima invernal de Tomoeda, pensé que la nieve era algo que nos caracterizaba por esas fechas, aunque era un algo muy odioso porque nos impedía tender la ropa en el jardín y nos obligaba a llevar esos espantosos chubasqueros a todos sitios.

Aunque, afortunadamente, todavía quedaban un par de semanas para que comenzara la temporada de nieve.

— ¿Lo habéis encontrado?—La voz de Fuutie me sacó un jadeo asustado. Me levanté del suelo, donde me había sentado para desatarme las zapatillas, y le sonreí a la única hermana a la que quería los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año tal y como era. No era perfecta, pero era menos jodida que Shiefa y bastante más sensata que las gemelas, a quienes adoraba porque eran unas preciosidades morenas de mejillas sonrosadas. —Los bichos me han contado todo lo que ha pasado. ¿Habéis encontrado el ticket?

Negué con la cabeza, a lo que Fuutie se rio con esa risa tan característica de ella. Era un sonido malvado, casi siniestro, y muy digno de algún genio del mal de alguna película cutre estadounidense.

—Eres cruel, ¿sabes? Y no llames a tus hermanas así, que son personas. Al menos llámalas "las niñas", o algo. —La regañé. Fuutie me miró con sus enormes ojos dorados como queriendo ablandarme para permitirle llamar a las gemelas por ese mote de tan mal gusto, pero el hecho de ser el mayor de cinco hermanos y el único hombre en una casa de mujeres me había endurecido bastante. — ¿Y mamá? ¿Ha hecho la cena?

Me enrosqué las mangas de la camiseta hasta el codo, sabiendo de antemano que mi madre jamás se molestaría en cocinar algo para sus hijos más dependientes. Shiefa y yo podíamos apañárnosla en la cocina, pero Fuutie y las gemelas eran demasiado pequeñas como para meterse en ese infierno.

—Mamá se largó hace una hora, más o menos, comiéndose un sándwich de pollo. Así que, respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, no, no ha hecho la cena.

Fuutie me siguió hasta la cocina arrastrando los pies por el suelo. Aunque teníamos parqué y una calefacción central que lo calentaba, odiaba que anduvieran descalzas por la casa porque temía que se clavaran alguna astilla. Yo mismo me las había clavado cuando era más pequeño, y no quería que les ocurriese lo mismo.

—Ve a ponerte unos calcetines más gruesos, Fuutie. —Le ordené, sacando de la nevera los ingredientes para una cena ligera. —Y baña a las niñas, anda.

— ¿No lo puede hacer Shiefa?—Fuutie se quejó de inmediato como si fuera su deber hacerlo. Refunfuñó algo en chino, o eso me pareció, y después se pasó al inglés. Su vocabulario en ambos idiomas era extraordinariamente vasto, por lo que tuve que regañarla en las dos lenguas.

Finalmente, Fuutie me obedeció. Que tuviera doce años en lugar de dieciséis ayudaba, aunque también influía muchísimo que Fuutie, a su tierna edad, fuera mucho más madura que Shiefa. Me dolía compararlas, pero era inevitable que lo hiciera. Mientras Shiefa lo único que hacía era darme dolores de cabeza, Fuutie me los aliviaba con su astuta inocencia y su inteligencia.

A veces deseaba que cambiaran de lugar, pero siempre me arrepentía cuando tenía esos pensamientos porque cada una tenía su encanto siendo quienes eran.

Preparé pollo con salsa de tomate y patatas asadas; las gemelas lo devoraron con avidez, la mayor robándole varias patatas a su hermana menor, y Fuutie disfrutó repitiendo pollo. La única que se quejó de mi comida fue, para variar, Shiefa, diciendo que el pollo estaba demasiado grasoso y que por nada del mundo se comería eso. Me costó, pero finalmente se acabó su porción y justo cuando se iba a escabullir a su habitación, le encasqueté la tarea de fregar los platos.

—Si tuviéramos un lavavajillas…

— ¿Y lo vas a pagar tú?—Levanté las cejas, riéndome de esa mueca de asco que puso mientras enjabonaba su primer plato. —Aunque tal vez con esos cien mil yenes que has gastado hoy podríamos haber…

— ¡Ya te dije que lo siento, Xiaolang!—Me cortó, enfadada, dejando caer el plato en el fregadero con un ruido sordo. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció al ver sus ojos ambarinos inundados en lágrimas. Me sentí culpable, como en el centro comercial.

—Mira, sé que no lo hiciste aposta, Shiefa. Pero entiende que… no ha sido lo mejor que has hecho últimamente. Necesitábamos ese dinero para pagar la hipoteca y el recibo de la luz…

—Conseguiré un trabajo, ¿vale?—A Shiefa le gustaba interrumpirme, por lo general con comentarios estúpidos, pero aquel día parecía estar diciendo las palabras más elocuentes de su vida. —En realidad… me habían ofrecido un empleo en la misma tienda donde compré los vestidos. El chico que me apuntó su teléfono… me ofreció que trabajara para él.

Apreté los labios en una fina línea pensando en lo que me decía. Shiefa, ¿de dependienta? Aunque pudiera parecer un empleo fácil, era todo lo contrario. Mantener una sonrisa agradable en la cara todo el tiempo y un humor ligero era complicadísimo; a Shiefa se le dificultaría más, porque tenía un humor de perros y a no ser que la estuvieras alabando, no sonreía con sinceridad. Tampoco aguantaba muy bien pasar horas de pie, y tendía a ser bastante borde cuando estaba cansada.

Pero si ella trabajaba, yo tendría que trabajar menos…

—Bueno, pues acepta. Y, por el amor de Dios, no la cagues. —Le dije. —Sólo por esta vez, Shiefa, y entiende esto, te ayudaré con la mitad. Trabajaré y repondré la mitad de lo que te has gastado y tú seguirás con la otra mitad. Pero si la vuelves a liar…

— ¿Me dejas?—Parecía sorprendida de que lo hubiera hecho. Yo sonreí, asentí, y le di las buenas noches recordándole que las sartenes también tenía que lavarlas.

Me aseguré de que las gemelas estaban acostadas y dormidas antes de irme a la cama. Fuutie, al ser un poco más mayor, podía quedarse hasta las diez despierta los días de vacaciones y conociéndola, estaría leyendo un libro aplastada en su puf gris. Me encerré en mi cuarto, encendí el ordenador, y comprobé mi Facebook.

_Joder_…

Tenía casi cien etiquetas de nuevas fotos. Al clicar en la primera, reconocí el rostro de Eriol contorsionado por el influjo del alcohol. En la mayoría de las fotos en las que me habían etiquetado aparecía él, cada vez en una postura más vergonzosa.

Y entonces supe por qué no me había cogido el teléfono cuando lo había llamado por la tarde.

El muy perro seguía con su _mañana _de resaca.

Compadeciéndome de él, busqué en mis contactos al único hombre que me daría trabajo sin pensárselo mucho y casi de inmediato; Yukito, un hombre de mediana edad que había intentado ser psicólogo pero que la cosa no le había cuajado. Se fue a Europa, creo, a probar suerte en su gremio, pero regresó derrotado y con un nuevo sueño de montar el cáterin más famoso y grande de la ciudad.

Le envié un mensaje explicándole las circunstancias sin mucho detalle, pues a él sólo le interesaría saber que necesitaba el trabajo con urgencia.

Enviado mi primer intento, decidí que seguiría buscando chapuzas al día siguiente; el vecindario estaba lleno de viudas y solteronas que no habían aprendido a valerse por sí mismas y necesitaban la ayuda de algún chico para hacer unos cuantos arreglillos. Sacaría al menos unos diez mil yenes sólo en mi calle, así que si bien el trabajo con Yukito me aseguraba una suma bastante mayor, no podía descartar esa opción.

Me cambié la ropa de calle por un viejo pantalón de chándal y, sintiéndome un viejo por irme a dormir tan pronto, apagué la luz, acostándome en mi incómoda cama.


End file.
